Just This One Time
by Lisden
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have the perfect relationship. But when Miranda and a surprise get in the way, is it gonna last, or will she just be counted as another of Gordo's conquests.


AN- someone reviewed my story "Please, Gordo" with the idea for this story. I liked it. So, with out further ado.what is ado?  
  
******  
  
"Just this one time."  
  
Miranda's words kept ringing in Gordo's ear. Just this one time? What could possibly be wrong with that? Lizzie would never find out. Sweet, girlish Lizzie, so cute, so agile.so simple. He loved Lizzie, and he knew that. But Miranda was here, Miranda was now.and Miranda looked so damn hot.  
  
Gordo respected Miranda; always the offbeat one, always the gutsy one. He wasn't saying that Lizzie wasn't gutsy too, cuz she was. After all, wasn't there a time when Lizzie had stood in Gordo's room and begged him to take her virginity? That took guts.  
  
But Miranda had a different kind of allure. She was new, she was different. Gordo liked that. Gordo wanted that.  
  
"Just this one time."  
  
So when Miranda's cute, plump colored lips pleaded her case, Gordo nodded, and crushed his lips to her lipsticked ones. Half because he wanted her, and half to drive thoughts of Lizzie, HIS Lizzie, out of his head. The kiss was passionate and hard. So was Gordo. They were in Miranda's room, doing Biology. Gordo almost smiled at the thought. They were supposed to be doing "Biology."  
  
He broke away from Miranda's lips, to slowly play his along her jawbone and down her neck. He softly sucked the soft flesh there, and Miranda gasped.  
  
Lizzie was her friend. But she wanted Gordo too. She always had, deep down, and she secretly wondered who didn't? He was always looking so young, so innocent, so intellectual and adorably dorky. But when you gazed deeply into those thoughtful, dark eyes, you knew he was amazingly sensual; and a wicked lover. HalfPart of the way through their Biology lesson, Gordo had looked over at her. those eyes.and she knew she had to have him.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie." She murmured in a half whisper, as Gordo brought his lips back up to hers. Pulling frantically at each others clothes, Miranda and Gordo fell back onto Miranda's bed in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Gordo took control, with a wild fury that Miranda hadn't even known he possessed, and he pinned her arms above her head as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away, leaving her panting and needy, and he looked at her.  
  
So beautiful. So sexual.so.not Lizzie. She exactly the opposite of Lizzie, Gordo thought to himself. Lizzie is soft, and cute and vulnerable. When Gordo had Lizzie like this and he stared at her, Lizzie bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes nervously. When Gordo had Miranda like this, and looked into her eyes, silently demanding something, Miranda stared defiantly back at Gordo. It excited him. It thrilled him.  
  
"Tell me you want me." Gordo demanded breathily, as he kissed her hard again.  
  
"God, Gordo, I want you." Miranda said back, panting, when he broke the kiss. Gordo responded by bringing his lips slowly down her body, leaving no part unexplored.  
  
Miranda's head spun wildly, and she was in heaven. No lover she had ever had had ever paid this much attention to her, and the feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth were giving her ecstasy.  
  
He moved lower, down to her belly button, and even lower, Miranda began to squirm. Gordo smiled to himself and held her still before continuing.  
  
**************  
  
Miranda was a screamer. Somehow, Gordo had known that she would be, and he loved it. Lizzie was always quiet; always bit back her feelings as if she were ashamed of them. But the sounds that Miranda was making drove Gordo up the wall. She was amazing in bed.  
  
Gordo was determined. Miranda knew that he would be, and she was very turned on by how serious he was, and how deliberate every move he made was. He found what Miranda wanted; what she liked best, and he did it, he teased he until she couldn't take it anymore, and then he stopped and waited for her to calm down before doing it all over again. The amount of pleasure she was feeling drove Miranda up the wall. He was an amazing lover.  
  
****************  
  
Hours later, Gordo stared up at the ceiling. He could hear Miranda's steady breathing beside him, and he would have felt happy about that. Except he was thinking about Lizzie.  
  
It was wrong, this was wrong. It should be Lizzie laying here beside him. But it wasn't Lizzie, and it wasn't.hadn't been.wrong. It had felt so right.  
  
Miranda yawned elaborately and threw an arm lazily across Gordo's chest.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." She muttered slowly, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah. I can't help it. Do you think we just made a huge mistake?" Gordo sighed, closing his eyes. Miranda opened hers, leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Did it feel like one to you?" she asked playfully. Gordo smiled. Miranda's upbeat personality always made him feel better.  
  
"No it didn't." He said, kissing her back harder, before getting up, and searching for his discarded clothes. Miranda watched contently, as he found his boxers and pulled them on.  
  
"I think I liked you better undressed." she observed, cocking her head and pouting a bit.  
  
"Shut up." Gordo laughed back at her, his eyes twinkling. Fully dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Miranda up into one last embrace. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Gordo, I."  
  
"Shhhh." he said, silencing her with a finger, "It was just this one time." Miranda's eyes were full of sorrow as he kissed her passionately, before pulling back and ending it.  
  
He stood up and left the room not looking back. Miranda watched him walk down the street from her bedroom window, and sighed.  
  
********************* 


End file.
